Amelle Liraz
Amelle Cassandra Liraz is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She is 25 years old, and possesses the abilities of Feigning, Mental Projection, Mental Manipulation and Elemental Mimicry. She is employed by LCP Corps, but is secretly working against them with Turner's Army. Appearance Amelle is slight in appearance, and fragile looking. She's slim and quite short, at 5'6. Her skin is pale, and both her hair and eyes are a dark brown. She wears her hair long, and it waves naturally, since she doesn't make any effort to style it, not having the time. Personality Most of Amelle's personality is shaped by her upbringing with LCP Corps. She tends not to show much of her thoughts or emotions, and she usually appears as however she'd want or need to seem to be at that particular moment in time. She's very certain, and believes in herself, so she doesn't hesitate. She's highly confident. She can be ruthless. Home ]] Amelle normally lives in an apartment in Washington DC, though when first introduced, she had been living in a set of rooms in Pinehearst for over 2 months, since they first recruited her. Her home is modernly decorated, since she uses her abilities to make it this way, and to enable herself to have a full choice in the decor. It looks barely lived-in, even though she's owned it for several years by now. Her rooms in Pinehearst were similar. Abilities Amelle's first ability is Feigning, which she inherited from her mother. It means that she can feign anything convincingly. She can make any fake item so real in appearance that none would be able to detect it was false, and can also feign any injury or weakness accurately, convincing others that she is vulnerable. She can also feign when lying, and thus cause others to believe her, even when faced by lie detection. She can feign being on an opposite side, and gain trust. Her second ability is Mental Projection, which enables her to hear and project thoughts, as well as creating things by bringing thoughts into reality. She has possessed this ability for about a decade by now, but her skill with it is still intermittent, since she is too busy working to practice or train with it. She can create objects easily by bringing thoughts into reality, and can even create things which couldn't exist naturally, but it is unknown if she could create any people or other living things. Her thought projection and telepathy are also temperamental, and she can project without intending to, especially if confused or conflicted. Her third ability is Mental Manipulation. Amelle first identified this ability after she noticed that she was unknowingly negating her other abilities and Peter's abilities. However, once she realised it was her doing, she quickly learned how to stop the negation. She also learned that she had manifested it earlier, and had been using it for months to negate the intuitive aptitude Peter had absorbed from Sylar. In future, she will learn to negate specific people and to produce a powerful beacon-like effect which will negate all abilities in the area, though she will find doing so more draining than specific work. Her ability is powerful, and she will not struggle in holding even the most potent abilities. Later again, she will learn to erase memories and to knock people unconscious. These will be the weaker aspects of her ability use. Her fourth and final ability is Elemental Mimicry. Amelle can transform her entire body into air, water, earth or fire. She can mimic these consciously at will, and can also mimic air automatically when threatened, as occured when she first manifested. Building 26 agents fired at her and she found herself turning into air. Normally, she can control her elemental form perfectly, but she can also be manipulated using abilities such as elementokinesis and if this is done, she will briefly struggle to control her own actions again when the manipulation is stopped. She can return to her natural state easily, with just a thought. Anything she is carrying with her is also transformed. However, she cannot transform only parts of her body, she cannot turn others into the elements, and she cannot create or manipulate them. Family & Relationships *Mother - Maria Liraz-Turner *Father - Jace Turner History Amelle's mother, Maria Liraz, was a star employee of LCP Corps, possibly their best, and had been raised and trained by them since she was a small child. When she was 23 years old, she was given the mission of infiltrating a group they'd identified as a threat, and getting close to one of their members in particular - Jace Turner. However, she fell in love with him. Her employers were unaware of this, believing that she was only seducing the man, even after the pair had a child. They eventually decided that Jace was more of a threat than they'd originally thought, and ordered Maria to kill him. She instead warned him, and went into hiding with him. They were forced to leave Amelle, at one year old, behind. She was raised by LCP Corps, and trained to be an agent like her mother had been. However, when Amelle was 20, she learned the truth of her parents' disappearance, and chose to change sides. She found others who wanted to fight her company and agreed to become their spy and inside agent. Four years later, one of Amelle's missions led her to infiltrating Pinehearst. She had been there for two months before she accidentally warned Peter Petrelli of his father's intentions to absorb his abilities, by accidentally projecting her thoughts out to him. Because of this, Peter's abilities were not stolen from him, and when he escaped from Pinehearst he took Amelle with him. He explained later that his precognitive abilities had led him to do this. While trying to understand her reaction to it, he nearly attacked her due to the hunger of his intuitive aptitude, but managed to stop himself in time. He warned her that she'd be safer if she left, but she refused. She remained, and ended up sleeping with him that night, before returning to Pinehearst. A few days afterwards, she was given the job of trying to recruit Brigitte Lisle. However, her recruitment was interrupted by Aodhán Erikson, and they were both made to leave. After a few weeks had passed, Amelle decided what she would do regarding Pinehearst, and Peter's attempt to persuade her to leave them. She returned to him, and although she refused to leave, she offered to be an inside operative for him, instead. He accepted this offer. As she left, she was met by Damien Alexander, who asked her to explain to him why she'd chosen to fight Pinehearst this way. She continued to spy for several more weeks, until Peter contacted her again, and explained that he would be travelling to Haiti to ask Rene to help in fighting Arthur. She insisted upon going with him and his brother. During the eclipse, however, she was captured, and was rescued, and afterwards Rene refused to return with them, saying that he couldn't let himself get involved. Nathan also left. As they tried to return, Amelle began negating their abilities, and eventually realised that she had manifested a third ability: mental manipulation. She later realised that she had really manifested this months ago, shortly after she first met Peter, and that since then they had both been using it to negate Peter's intuitive aptitude. The next day, she brought Peter into the Pinehearst building and negated Arthur's abilities while Peter attempted to assassinate him. However, it was Sylar who finally killed him, after learning that he had lied about being Sylar's father in an attempt to manipulate him. Amelle then vanished for the next month, returning to her work at LCP Corps and losing contact with all of the other characters. She only reappeared when she was captured by Nathan's B26 team. She was on Flight 195 when it crashed. Escaping from the crash site, she contacted Damien Alexander for help, and led the other escapees to a shelter he'd offered to her. However, this hiding place was discovered and raided after a few days. She and Peter escaped together, but he had grown suspicious of her because of the raid, her secrecy and her lack of any answers and explanations, and he confronted her. She responded by explaining her history and LCP Corps to him. However, the next morning, she began regretting her trust, and fled. She met Timothy Dowell the next day and agreed to help the boy hide from the agents because of his young age. Eventually she turned to Zoe Landon, a fellow evolved human and fighter against LCP Corps, for help. Peter and Damien found them there. Damien persuaded her to give their allies another chance to try to help her hide. He led her and Peter to the place where their group's leader was hidden, asking the man to help them, only to learn that he was in fact Jace Turner, Amelle's father. However, he didn't tell her this. Strengths & Weaknesses Amelle's greatest strength is her skill in using Feigning. She has possessed the ability throughout her life, and is exceptional with it. She's also a skilled fighter, having been professionally trained, and she is determined and certain, and usually doesn't let herself falter or hesitate. She can be ruthless when needing to be so. She can also negate the abilities of others at will, and will learn to do so and to control it quickly. She will be very powerful in her negation. However, her control over her Mental Projection is still slim, and she can project thoughts without intention, especially if conflicted or confused. Similarly, she is not particularly skilled at deleting memories using her Mental Manipulation. Her family can also sometimes be a weakness of hers. She can sometimes appear too cold and callous, and it could lead her to do something she'd regret. Etymology Amelle is an Arabic name which means "hope" or "expectation". Her middle name, Cassandra, is Greek and means "she who entangles men". Liraz is her mother's maiden name, and it is a Hebrew name which means "my secret", a reference to the ability of Feigning which they both share. She doesn't use her paternal surname, but it is Turner, an English name which means "one who crafts objects using a lathe". It is also commonly used as a term to describe someone who changes sides, and refers to her having done so both against LCP Corps and against Pinehearst. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.